


belonging

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [69]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, can be read as shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: the di'allas bring a surprise





	belonging

“Well.” Izel stares at the creature that stepped from the Di'Allas.“That’s unexpected. What are you?”

“Alveis,”it says.“A god, or as close as Earth will know.”

She chuckles.“I’m not from Earth - and this is my temple. No other gods needed.”

“I can serve,”Alveis offers.

“And why would a god want that?”

“I want.” Alveis steps forward, uncertain, then kneels.“I want to belong.”

She reaches out, too warm hand on too cold cheek.“Then I want to take care of you.”

Alveis leans into her touch, as trusting as her newborn Shrike, seeking the same affection.


End file.
